southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Rana Mexicana de Mirada Fija del Sur de Sri Lanka/Curiosidades
Trivia * Los creadores de South Park, Matt Stone y Trey Parker conoció cuando este último estaba haciendo una película llamada The Beaver gigante del sur de Sri Lanka. * Este episodio introduce Saddam Hussein como amante de Satanás en el infierno. *Durante la escena de la detención en la que los chicos idean su plan, se puede ver un cartel con una cabeza de alien que dice "¿Me has visto?" * En el flashback narrado por Jimbo y Ned, vemos lo que Jimbo parecía cuando él tenía pelo, y Ned, sin deformidades o desviaciones (que no sean todavía tiene una cabeza muy desproporcionada y cuerpo), sino que se puede hablar sin caja de voz, tiene sus dos brazos y se le pueden ver sus ojos. * Cuando Ned comienza a fumar en el flashback, Jimbo le dice que fumar tanto le va a dar cáncer, presagiando su necesidad de una caja de la voz en el momento actual. * Cerca del final del flashback, se puede ver que Ned perdio su brazo, por no lanzar una granada a tiempo . * Cuando el general le muestra a Jimbo el mapa de la zona de Vietnam en donde están, es sólo un mapa de Italia. * Cuando los chicos y Ned y Jimbo salir del estudio, Ned parece estar perfectamente bien hasta que Stan y Kyle le disculpas por ponerlo en estado de coma. * Ned y Jimbo se refieren al ejército Vietcong como "Charlie". "Charlie" es un término del argot para la frase "Victor Charlie", que era el nombre de la OTAN alfabeto fonético para el Ejército de Viet Cong. * Cuando Jimbo aprende sobre las calificaciones positivas para su espectáculo "Cazando y Matando'" está convencido de que el espectáculo podría ser nominado para un premio Emmy. *Ned menciona que él y Jimbo se encontraban estacionados en Da Nang, durante la Guerra de Vietnam. Este fue el principal en el país R & R ubicación para las fuerzas de Estados Unidos, y desde la guerra se ha convertido en un importante destino turístico. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y aún así no lo hace, tiene un paseo de madera. * El camarógrafo habla con Ned este le dice que él estaba en "Tet", se estaba refiriendo a la Ofensiva Tet. Referencias a la cultura popular * Durante el flashback de Ned y Jimbo en Vietnam,suena la canción "Time of the Season" de The Zombies is playing in the background. Esta canción también se utiliza durante otro flashback Vietnam en el episodio "201". * Cuando espectáculo de Jesús se renovó la primera vez que se convirtió en un espectáculo de la noche talk tarde en la vena del Late Show with David Letterman. Su invitado en el show es Bob Denver. * Según Ned, que ganó el corazón púrpura de valentía, que se otorga a los soldados estadounidenses que están o heridos o muertos en batalla. * Stan se le ocurre una idea basada en un episodio de The Brady Bunch. * La próxima renovación de Jesús y sus amigos convierte el espectáculo en un programa de entrevistas en la vena del entonces popular talk shows como El Show de Jerry Springer, también se conoce comúnmente como "televisión basura", con base en su valor de entretenimiento bajo la ceja. * Uno de los invitados en el show comienza a hablar acerca de cómo Michael Jackson no tocó a ningún niño. Esto es en referencia a la primera vez que Michael Jackson fue acusado de abusar sexualmente de niños. * Este hombre también llama a Jesús "Montel", que es una referencia a Montel Williams, que tenía su propio diurnas programa de entrevistas, llamado The Montel Williams Show. * En respuesta a las últimas clasificaciones de pico de Ned y show de Jimbo, los productores de Jesús y de Pal tiene un "Jesús y de Pal: Too Hot for TV" video dado a conocer. Se trata de una parodia del programa de Jerry Springer: Too Hot for TV series vídeo que aparece clips sin censura de las cosas que sucedieron en su programa * El libro que está leyendo Jimbo a Ned en el hospital es The Outsiders, una novela escrita por SE Hinton. Muerte de Kenny *Durante los disturbios en Jesús y sus amigos, dos personas jalaron a Kenny hasta que se rasgó por la mitad. Más tarde, una rata arrastra la parte superior del cuerpo de Kenny. en:The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka/Trivia zh:墨西哥杀人蛙/冷知识 Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Curiosidades de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada